True Love's Feather
by TARDISdaughter
Summary: Diaval has watched Aurora grow. He is her best friend and knows her like no other. The thought of seeing some prince try to flirt with Aurora makes him nauseous. Can love blossom between a Rose and a Raven? No one ever said Prince Charming had to be human.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's me! So yesterday I went to watch Maleficent and was spontaneously hooked and bitten by plot bunnies. there ARE SPOILERS inside but then again, who really cares?

* * *

"I need a horse." Said his Maleficent after knocking out the prince and with a wave of her hand he became one. The second she was on him; he broke into a gallop. Diaval ran as fast as he could his desire to save Aurora the only thing fueling his steps. He remembered the boy on the horse behind them.

_Diaval watched from the trees as Prince Philip wooed Aurora. For years, he had taught her and played with her as both a crow and man. Now he saw as some other boy decided that he could just come in and flirt with her. Diaval began to feel sick before he realized, 'maybe he could break the spell'_

_"He's the answer." He said to Maleficent, but even that hope couldn't keep that nauseous feeling from returning nor could he keep the feeling of his heart being stabbed, crushed, and burnt at the same time._

_"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Maleficent asked him. "True love's kiss, it doesn't exist."_

_"Yes it does, it has to.," he said. For him, it had to be real; otherwise he would never again be with her, never again hear her laugh. Realization struck him; she was never going to laugh again. 'No, this can't happen.' It was then he promised._

_"If she does fall into her sleep," he said. Maleficent looked at him. "I swear, I will search and find every possible person, I will find her true love or I will die trying."_

_"What do you know of true love?"_

_"I know it's work. I know that it's not always easy; it's compromise and communication. True love does not mean 'no arguments' it means having the strength to hang up your pride and to make up. True love is putting someone's needs above your wants and them doing so in return." The fairy just looked at the raven in human form, and he could see a tear make its way down her face. He knew he had hit a nerve. She and Stephan had never fought; their love was never tested before the day he stole her wings. With a swish of her hand, he was a raven once more._

He only galloped faster, and no one saw the few tears that dared escape his eye when he thought of that prince's lips on hers. He watched in horror as the terribly beautiful sunset. _'That boy is our only chance now'_ he thought _'She would have loved this sunset though.'_

"Faster Diaval!"he pushed his speed to the limit. When they reached the castle he quickly turned human and grabbed the now floating prince.

"We're not exactly welcome here." He told Maleficent but followed as she entered the castle only to be faced with a wall of iron thorns. He tugged along the sleeping prince not caring much about the body as they made their way through and up the stairs. There they found one guard protecting Aurora, Maleficent took care of him quickly. And dropped the prince at the foot of the door.

"A PRINCE! THAT'LL WORK!" cried the three fairies._ 'Imbeciles would never have been able to keep her alive if it weren't for us.'_ Diaval and Maleficent crept into the room as the fairies shouted

"KISS HIM!" At the fist sign of hesitation Diaval knew. The prince didn't love her, and as expected, the kiss from the prince didn't awaken her. Diaval let out a sob.

"Diaval, hush!" Maleficent said from next to her.

"Hello?" said the prince. Diaval stepped out from his hiding place.

"You didn't love her"

"Who are you?" the prince asked arrogantly _'Just as I thought, only nice in front of the ladies.'_

"He's the witch's pet!" the three fairies screamed. Diaval's face twisted with anger.

"I am Diaval, servant and friend of Maleficent, Queen of the Moors! You three are the moronic fairies who didn't even put effort into caring for her. You never played with her, or helped her, or got to know her!" he took a step toward her but stopped as the prince removed his sword.

"Who are you, a mere servant, to even look at her?" the prince spat holding the tip at Diaval.

"Who are you to kiss her? You know nothing of who she is nor the light within her." Diaval growled at the prince. And pushed the sword out of the way and continued approaching his beauty. The prince went to swing his sword but before he even had the chance Maleficent stepped out of the hiding spot and froze the vile prince where he stood. Now at her side, Diaval's face softened and his heart skipped a beat. He knelt down next to her and caressed her lovely face with his calloused hand. _'I've loved you all along and I swear that I will never stop. If this doesn't work then I swear to find your true love's kiss.'_ He thought.

"I love you, I love your smile, I love the way you chew on your lip when you are thinking, I love that you always see the good in others. Most of all, though, I love your smile. I love it when you laugh like all the problems in the world are gone a laugh when you are truly happy. I want you to be happy, and if I can't be the one to make that happen, I will find someone who can or die trying." he said to her, Bending over he brushed his lips against hers, feather-light and only for a few seconds, but it was a kiss all the same. He put everything into that kiss, every thought, every memory, especially the memory of him coming so close to what he was doing now. He lifted his head to look at her sleeping face once more.

Aurora's eyes slowly fluttered open to see the only one who had ever captured her heart as he rose and turned from her in despair.

"Of all the ways I have ever awoken, I must say that one was probably the best," she said with a grin Diaval turned to see the love of his life stand up and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissed him soundly. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and began kissing back. she only broke the kiss when they finally came up for air "I've been wanting to do that since the stream incident"

"That's good, I thought I was the only one." he said before leaning down to kiss her again. The king rushed in with his guards to see what had knocked out his guard.

"Maleficent!" the king shouted then turning to the couple "and you! Who do you think you are, touching my daughter?" the king made his way over to the couple.

"Father please!"but King Stephen slapped her across the face.

"Do not interfere!" drawing his sword, he charged at Diaval, who stood with his back to the window. "I hope you know how to fly _boy_!" as the king charged, Maleficent waved her hand, and Diaval became a raven once more and flew upward allowing the king to crash through the window.

"Lucky for him, he does." she said to the king, now hanging from the windowsill. For a moment, she swathe same servant boy that she had fallen in love with. She saw the same boy who had nothing, yet took of his iron ring so that they might shake hands. Reaching her hand down down, she called to him.

"Give me your hand!"

"I would rather DIE" he said and let go

"Stephan!" she screamed as he plummeted toward the earth. Kneeling down, she began to sob. Aurora stood behind her.

"Godmother, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she said wiping her eyes

"You loved him, didn't you?" one of the guards asked.

"How do you know?"

"I grew up with him, my family owned the barn. He always spoke of a winged girl with horns when he was young. It was you, wasn't it"

"Yes, that was me, and I never stopped loving the man within the monster he became."

"Godmother, let's go home." Aurora said to her. After Maleficent had unfrozen the prince, the trio began made their way out of the castle.

"Wait!" the guard called out after them. "I thought you might want to know. There are a beautiful pair of wings, up the stairs, in the west wing. If you see the magic glowing rose encased in glass, then you've gone too far." Turning, Maleficent ran to where the guard had said.

"Should we follow her?" Aurora asked

"She'll be fine." Diaval said smiling. Taking Aurora's hand they left the palace and made their way into the Moors only to find Maleficent already waiting for them, wings, and all.

* * *

**THE REAL END**

**Now I do have a second chapter that involves the 'Stream Incident'  
I Hope you liked the story! Please Review. and let me know if you find any holes or grammar mistakes please let me know! :)**


	2. The Stream Incident

**I do not own Maleficent!**

* * *

"So Diaval, Aurora what was the stream incident?" Maleficent asked the couple. Diavel could feel a his cheeks burning ad he sat on the ground holding Aurora in his lap.

"Well." he began "It was a long time ago.." Aurora said turning to face him.

* * *

"Tag! You're it Diaval." Aurora said one chilly autumn afternoon before running away. Diaval in his human form began chasing after her down the hill. He was larger, but she was fast. 'And had been using two legs all her life' Diaval thought. She turned to face him from the other side of a stream. Diaval started to follow her before slipping halfway through.

"You are lucky I can't fly right now." His words were met with the sound of her laughter. It was what he loved the most about her. Aurora had a laugh untouched by all magic; it was not the bell-like laugh of the perfect princess. Her laughs came from her heart and changed depending on how funny something was. First they would sound like a donkey's bray when something only just got her to laugh. Then they would change to small peals. His favorite though, was her current laughter; a hearty sound that leapt from the depths of her soul, they were untainted and full of nothing but pure joy. It was a laughter that brought tears to her eyes and made her fall over, and he loved every second of it. Standing up, he marched his way through the water to where Aurora was leaning against a tree still laughing with various other elves. With a slightly evil grin on his face, he wrapped his arms around her and began dragging her in.

"Diaval! Let me go!" She said between laughs, softly hitting his chest

"Sorry Aurora, not this time." he said before falling backwards into the stream with Aurora still in his arms. They both stood up wet and dripping

"Take that silly bird!" Aurora said splashing him in the face.

"What ever happened to pretty birdie?" he said splashing her back.

"You _ATE HIM_ UP!" She laughed. after they were both wet and exhausted, the two decided it would be best to get out of the water. Making his way out Diaval took Aurora's hand to help her out. She slipped in the muddy bed and together they fell, Aurora on top. Looking up, Diaval's pale face turned scarlet when he saw how close her lips were to his. they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

"S-sorry" Aurora said, slowly rising.

"No, p-problem. We should uh… get back to your godmother."

"She'll be wondering where I am." Aurora agreed. _'Of course she doesn't see me that way. I'm a bird, i could never be prince charming.'_ Diavel thought to himself. Together they made their way back to Maleficent. From her place behind him Aurora could see him shiver slightly. _'He must be used to his feathers keeping him warm, that flimsy shirt isn't enough.'_ She thought and upon spotting the shawl that had fallen from her when she had been running.

"Diaval." She called

"Yes milady?" Aurora handed the shawl to him

"You're going to freeze without something covering you." She said offering the shawl to him.

"But I couldn't…" he began

"No, you need it more than I do." Aurora said cutting him off "Besides, if I get too cold I'll ask for it again later."

"Thank you." Diaval said wrapping the almost-too-small-shawl around his shoulders, grateful for the warmth.

* * *

For all of you who were wondering, that was the 'Stream Incident' from the first chapter. PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! Especially if you didn't like it or found mistakes. I absolutely LOVE criticism of all sorts.


End file.
